Vauxhall
'''Vauxhall '''is a city and borough in the Turklandic province of Greater Hamford, in the south of Turkelé. It's centred between the cities of Hamford and Krystalberg. Vauxhall's boroughs population was 61,000 in 2016, the centre of the city being just 25,000. The Borough of Vauxhall is made up of Vauxhall's suburbs, including the busy suburbs of Mingham, Vickham, Myrtle & Brickton. Vauxhall is also home to Telathes Park, and expensive district home to Telathes Shopping Centre, Telathes Arena and high end apartments. Vauxhall is also home to much of Turkele's major companies, including HERDE Group, Telia, TBC, RDT, Highways TU and Police Nationale. That's why many refer to it as the centre of business in Turkele. Vauxhall is also classed as a commuter city for Hamford. Due to the cheaper prices of Vauxhall compared to Hamford, many employed in jobs in the capital live in Vauxhall for cheap housing, in close proximity of the city. Vauxhall has one of the lowest city populations in Turkele, the borough of Marle, which is made up of small towns is 60,000. Crime The Borough of Vauxhall has 2 police stations, 1 in Mingham and the other in the city centre. Both contain an impound, police parking lot, prison cells and investigating rooms. For criminals involved in much larger crimes, they're sent to local prisons. Vauxhall's crime rate has been steadily reducing since 2012, when crime was at it's highest level for over 2 decades. Much of the crime reported in Vauxhall is robbery and assault, and the most well known crimes is the 2011 East Vauxhall Shootout. Transport * M1 (Major motorway from Vauxhall to Hastings) * M10 (Orbital motorway around Greater Hamford) * at Telathes in 2013.]]A20 (Busy road taking traffic from Hamford to Guerns) * A25 (Main road from Cropston to Vickham) * A30 (Busy road taking traffic from Vauxhall to Buildford) * A31 (Major road taking traffic from Tipner to Belworth) * Guerns Mainline (Train line operated by Southern Express: Vickham to Guerns) * Dawes Mainline (Train line operated by SouthMidland Trains: Hamford to Dawes) Landmarks * Telathes Park - Shopping centre, arena, apartments, library and tourist parks. * Hattersley Street - Street designated to pubs, bars, clubs and tourist stores. * Turkelé Road Transport Museum - Museum showing the history of Turkelé's roads and vehicles. * Turner Street - The street former president Jacob Turner once lived on, also has a statue. * Vickham High Street - Street with nightclubs, pubs and hotels. in early 2015.]] Media Vauxhall is home to the headquarters of national broadcasting company, TBC (Turkelé Broadcasting Corperation). There is also local news company Southern Tabloid in the centre of the district. The company own newsagents around the city and locally. Media regularly report news about Vauxhall, well known stories include the Megan Jones story and the East Vauxhall Shootout of 2011. Major businesses in Vauxhall * Vauxhall Meats - Vauxhall's very own butcher business, owns stores around Greater Hamford. * Southern Tabloid - Popular newspaper in Southern Turkele. * TBC - The national broadcasting company of Turkelé who own their headquarters in Vauxhall. * HERDE Group - Managing Telathes Park in the city, also their headquarters in Vauxhall. * turkeleair - One of Turkelé's major airlines, owning travel agents and headquarters in Vauxhall. * STILTNER - Producer of Turklandic vehicles such as trains, based in Vauxhall and Flintberg. * ecopetrol - Gas station in Myrtle. * Telathes Shopping Centre - Turkele's largest shopping centre. * Vodka World - Store selling Turklandic vodka, and Medician wines. * Highways TU - Operating Turkele's major roads. Trivia * Vauxhall has a signifcantly smaller population than it's neighbouring city, Hamford. * Road accidents are common in Vauxhall, with a crash once a week on average. * East Vauxhall was rated the worst place to live in Turkelé in 2011. * Vauxhall is built up by suburbs, such as Mingham, Myrtle and Vickham. Category:Towns & Cities